My Pretty Girl
by whatsername11
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Girl. Troys point of view. New ending!


I had an idea to do this through Troys point of view!! So this is kinda a sequel to **Pretty Girl.** Might want to read that one first! Also added another ending!!!! Please enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine! Story line is!!!

* * *

Friday morning a tired Troy Bolton walked into school. He was showered with greetings from everybody. All except for one person, that was Sharpay Evans. 

Instead of a "hi" she looked into his eyes. Troy felt like he couldnt look away, she always had that effect on him.

THURSDAY NIGHT

The night before Troy and Gabriella had broken up. Because of the brown eyed girl that was always on Troys mind.

After the break up Troy knew he had to tell Sharpay he had feelings for her. The ones he's had forever.

As Troy sat in his room thinking of a way to tell Sharpay he got an idea. He grabbed a piece of paper and went to town.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_Hey pretty girl. I have been watching you for awhile. You are always on my mind._

_Your smile is the most amazing sight in the world. Those eyes you have show the real you. The person I fell in love with._

_When you sing I melt, you have the voice of an angel. I often sneek into your singing practices to hear you._

_Yesterday we passed eachother in the hall way. I felt this strange connection and I know you felt it too. As you continued walking you turned to look at me._

_You might act cold and mean but thats not the real you. Ther is so much more to you._

_In the 1st grade we were best friends, we did everything together. 2nd we got married. That was when i fell in love with you. Everytime I see you I love you more. _

_The point of this note is that I love you. I want you to know that. _

_After our summer together at Lava Springs I realized we are destined to be together. It took me long enough huh?_

_Me and Gabriella are done. Now all I want is you. Please give me this._

_Love you more than anyone,_

_TROY BOLTON_

_(Your true love)_

When he finished he knew it was perfect. He would slip it in her locker during lunch. It was all planned out.

The rest of the night he layed in bed running the various situations that could take place the next day. Before he knew it his alarm clock went off.

"Time for school!" Troy said jumping out of bed.

FRIDAY MORNING

When Troy finally looked away Chad was staring at him.

"Hey" he said but shyly looking back over at Sharpay but she was gone.

When lunch came Troy started to get nervous. Should he go through with it?

Halfway through lunch he excused himself and slipped into the hallway where Sharpays locker was. He pushed the note in and went back to lunch.

When the bell rang Troy ran to the hallway but hid himself. He pulled out the rose he had brought for Sharpay.

He watched her open the locker and saw the note fall out. His heart started to go a mile a minute.

When she opened it he took a deep breath and held it. While she was reading he walked up in front of her.

When she looked up she saw Troy standing in front of her with a rose.

"So do you feel the same way?" Troy asked taking a step closer to Sharpay.

All she could do was nodd.

"Good." he smiled.

Sharpay laughed.

"Sharpay Evans will you be my girl friend?" Troy asked.

"Yes!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I love you Sharpay." Troy said picking her up.

"I love you too, Troy." Sharpay replied smiling.

Sharpay then leaned down and kissed Troy.

Troy spun her around with goofy smiles on both their faces.

LATER THAT DAY

Troy opened his locker to get his books to go home. When a note fell out. Troy was written on it. He opened it,

_Troy,_

_Date tonight? Let me know._

_Love you!_

_Sharpay xoxox_

Troy turned around to find Sharpay smiling at him.

'Sounds great!" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Perfect. Ready to go?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Lets roll." Troy replied shutting his locker. he wrapped his arm around Sharpay and brought her close to him.

They walked out of school laughing. This was both of their best days by far.

* * *

Good? Bad? Should of stopped at first one? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also read my other stories!! 

Much love,

whatsername11 xoxo


End file.
